Dysfunctional
by DragonNinja23
Summary: A journey of Bayman's life and how he had become a cold-blooded killer. Deals with his past and some of his future. Songfic. Dysfunctional by Tech N9ne.


**A/N: In a good mood and decided to write another songfic. This one is about Bayman and his past and how he has become an assassin bent on killing Victor Donavan. Songfic deals with Bayman's past life that I made it up on the spot because there is not that much on the DOA wikia site. The song is by Dysfunctional by Tech N9ne.**

**Start**

_Yeah_

_Don't you bring me nothing stupid_

_If you don't want me to lose it_

_Step back if you don't want me to attack_

_I'm a beast, Better give me the deuces_

Bayman remembers losing his parents at a very young age. His entire village was all but wiped out, everyone except him. The attack on his village engulfed and submerged it into flames, there was nothing left. His parents even died right before his very eyes.

_I have no tolerance for nonsense_

_Get away from me_

_Me don't wanna get dollars_

_Don't wanna holler but you makin me_

_I'm a little dysfunctional_

_You're the problem, Please don't awakin me_

_And I'm that way cause back in the day_

_Most have forsaken me_

He was to be left as an orphan moving from house to house. He was a total outcast who kept silent in a troubled childhood and adolescence. Although, he excelled in using and collecting random weapons that he found, he would always find good places to hide them so that the caretakers wouldn't take them away. He also was a great chess player as he picked up on the game as a young age being able to stump some of the smartest that he lived with. He also found a fond liking for beef stew, one of his favorite dishes his mother use to make for him.

_I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?_

_If you push me, It might be bad_

_Get a little emotional, Don't you know?_

_You could fool around and make me mad_

_I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?_

_If you push me, It might be bad_

_Get a little emotional, Don't you know?_

_Might fool around and make me mad_

_Don't make me mad_

He would train to become a commando, he excelled in all aspects of militarily aspects, his physical and mental capabilities were some of the best and he was at the top of his class. Although, as the Soviet Union collapsed, he would never really see the kind of combat he craved for. He saw the new regime as something useless for someone with his skills, so he deserted the reformed Russian government seeing that his true skills would not be put to the test anymore.

_Born to hustle_

_I'm a product of environment_

_The game done changed_

_So I've been forced into retirement_

_But I make moves and I paid dues_

_And I got common sense_

_Since I can't lose and I can't choose_

He decided to take up the life of a mercenary, a contract killer, taking on assignments of assassination. He enjoyed the challenge, the more high-profile the target the better. The life of an assassin was all he knew now, he even remembers exacting his revenge on those whom had killed his mother and father.

_I'm huntin leads in desperate need_

_I hope it's comin quick_

_I'd wrap my brain to find a lane_

_That's gon' bring me some change_

_But it's so strange, My life has changed_

_And I am not the same_

_I come around but since I'm down_

_It feels uncomfortable_

_I try to hide it deep inside but I'm dysfunctional_

_I never learned to hold it in_

_I gets emotional_

_First, Implode then explode_

_I'm combustible_

_So please don't push to play me, pussy_

_On some real sh*t, Won't be defeated_

_If I'm heated, n*gga_

_Oh sh*t!_

One day though, his life would change as Victor Donovan gave him a job to murder the own of DOATEC, Fame Douglas. It also introduced him to the Dead or Alive tournament, a tournament where the greatest of fighters took to combat. Bayman accepted this challenge and would take participation before ending Fame's life. Although, he would be eliminated in the beginning by a little shinobi girl who he saw exacted revenge similar to him. He commended this shinobi girl whom had the name Kasumi, and was actually impressed by her skills.

_I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?_

_If you push me, It might be bad_

_Get a little emotional, Don't you know?_

_You could fool around and make me mad_

_I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?_

_If you push me, It might be bad_

_Get a little emotional, Don't you know?_

_Might fool around and make me mad_

_Don't make me mad_

Other tournaments would undergo with Helena Douglas being the new owner of DOATECH, he would participate as the thrill of fighting these enemies fueled his fire as much as his life as a cold-blooded killer. Also due to Victor Donovan and how he hired mercenaries to target Bayman in order to tie up some loose ends. He would meet other fighters those of which he would test his skills, such as the Italian mercenary who Bayman shared a sense of rivarly with. Also, the Dragon Ninja Ryu Hayabusa, the Ultimate Ninja who won the second tournament, Bayman could see he empathized his sense of vengeance. Victor Donovan had betrayed him and these tournaments were his only leads were to Donovan.

_I peep 'em out, Try to stay evened out_

_Wanna preach to 'em but their evil keep on seepin out_

_Emotions get the best of me_

_Messed up and then y'all get the rest of me_

_Depressed and stressed, Feel like my destiny_

_I know y'all think less of me_

_Cause I'm always sick and I can't let it be_

_Pharmaceutical soup be the best recipe_

_It's gon' be the death of me_

As the fourth tournament rolled around, he noticed that he was not the only one looking to kill Victor Donovan. The ninja he had met before wanted Donovan's head, although there desire to kill Donovan was a different vendetta. Bayman would fight Donovan's lap dog of an assassin, Christie, he had fought her in the third tournament and succeeded before. This time though, Bayman would fail only to get captured and interrogated by Donovan's men. The interrogators drugged him wiping his memory making him forget who he was or why he had come to DOATECH.

I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?

If you push me, It might be bad

Get a little emotional, Don't you know?

You could fool around and make me mad

I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?

If you push me, It might be bad

Get a little emotional, Don't you know?

Might fool around and make me mad

Don't make me mad

Bayman would escape these interrogators as they were destroyed by the ninjutsu used by Ayane and Hayate. The interrogators had tormented his body and soul, he could not remember anything anymore, his past was now shrouded like a cloud. He only remembered certain fragments like his parent's death, his skills and life as an assassin, and Victor Donovan, by the mere thought of the man, Bayman's blood boiled, he knew that this man knew of his troubled past, he knew what he had to do. As the tower collapsed, Bayman escaped knowing Donovan was still alive, he could feel it. He now looked to find out who he was, he knew that interrogating and killing Donovan was the only way. He would prepare for the next tournament ready for Victor Donovan, the hunter has now become the hunted.

**End**

**Leave a review if you can of this songfic, there are a bunch of songs I could have chosen, but, I really like Tech N9ne and his lyrics. The song kinda matches, but I just used it though as kind of a guiding tool for the fic. So yeah leave a review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
